this is a lot of one shots
by FARGOS
Summary: lots of one shot stuff random so my hater jtroll12 said to stop publising so i will stop
1. Chapter 1

So after the war of the humans vs the robots the robots won and said that the humans needed to be disciplined so the robots past a law that outlawed school and replaced it with a system that had the brightest young people from around the globe go to the sun valley institute for the gifted the hierarchy went like this A class the most good in everything sports work ethic math science etc B class C class and D class d class is for the worst students the people nobody wanted so they were all put in the same class. To hope and pray that they would be good anuff to be sent back to C class one day.


	2. Chapter 3

Volcanoes erupted, oceans boiled the universe was in a turmoil then came humans j

My name is Ryan

A Weird thing happen today. i made a jar x2 of glop and the smartest person in the world (my dad) did not know what it was.

12:00 AM monday: lunch

My friends are Ray and kristl. Kristl is smart and kinda geeky, ray is funny but gets mad sometimes. i showed them the glop and they said, "what is that?" It's not everyday you get to see radioactive green slime.

"I don't know," I explained. "i was just adding random chemicals to this beaker. The goop popped up in my brain and i could not get it out." Ray was thinking and he said, "that is better than john dalton!".

"what!"

"like i mean i know i want to be a chemist but that's over the top. The worst of the week was a blur.

1:00pm saturday

I looked at the clock. it was 1:00 pm:! But i was too excited to sleep. My friends came at 1:00am and walked into the lab. My house is a small with a domed roof and a skylight it was kind plain but the real stuff was under the basement so the basement was my dad's lab but below that was a network of tunnels that i call the Winding stu the lab is the spot that my dad works but he was doing errands so we had it to ourselves, i got the glop out and handed it to Ray, you want to do the honors. "Sure."he downed it in one gulp. And sprouted wings We weren't sure how it affected him, but suddenly he started speaking what sounded like Chinese. Then he wrote a complex the math equation on the board and said he just figured out that everything Einstein taught was wrong. Apparently the goop made him super smart. So Kristl got some gloves and started welding a mask and downed the glop it in a gulp and immediately jumped 15 feet into the air. Apparently it had changed her spine so it could do things that a normal person could not.

Winter break 9:00

It was night i grabbed my air conditioner cannon kristl had made for me and my fire proof jumpsuit i hopped out of the window to the ground below. I ran to Ray's house i met them at the corner of farragut at about 9:15 Ray was in a suit and had power gloves thingys kristl had a bunch of rag dolls that multiplied it was pretty cool. We jumped up on the top of the only bank in two miles We sneak into the using the air vents. "a guard!" "i know" "get him"we knocked him out with my air conditioner cannon and grabbed 1000 in cash

2:00 monday

I got a letter in the mail it read

Dear Ryan ,

It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen to be part of this year's alpha team.

The league of villains. See you soon

"What the heck? Ok"

END OF PART 1

2:00 am flying over the pacific ocean (i think)

Two crazy weeks of my life

I was in a volcano. i was sure of it i was blindfolded and brought down 3 sets of stairs and was unblindfolded i blinked at the light. I looked around at my surroundings there was white walls and an elevator up to the dorms. We were part of the group of about 34 students Kristl and ray and me included. we had 52 rooms we moved into the rooms, ray and i shared a bunk with two boys named tyler and dalan. Dalan was a stout guy and was a genius in math, Tyler was small but very strong,i learned that the hard way. He was practising the judo flip and I volunteered to help. Boy was I IN FOR IT! SO ANYWAY… I ran at him with my fist out, and he grabbed it

( like he said he would). Then he flipped me far! Very far! I was on the mat in no time but I went farther than I planned to?. I hit the wall with a bang ! but I'M FINE. I ONLY GOT TWO BROKEN legs. Luckily they heal fast well more faster than the plague. Lucky-ish me! some of the time I'm a bit bloody, but what can I say I'm a daredevil!?( I think that's cool!) Sunday 13:00

It was mechanics class we had to experiment on lizards,i think it was cruel but it was a experiment. i had some acid it burned the poor lizards skin off,we had a good laugh. Mwah Mahmah Mahmah the bell had rang it was lunch. The squad came into the room a hush fell over in the room. Vero said that we were wimps it was true 2 days before we pe it was brutal only Ray, kristl and me survived they did not die die but it wasn't pretty.

2 days before

We have a to run 2 miles every day. The pe coach was kind of dumb to make us use grappling hooks on the first class . Only Ray, kristl and i got it done.

So it was lunch. You know normal until we have a superpowered food fight a pot roast soared past my head it creamed ray in the jaw. He shook it off and grabbed a duck liver to pasted the guy that got him. It was all fun until the watermelon… then i yelled and lobbed chemical beaker thingy. Nobody got hurt but it smelled bad. REALLY bad.

We had bio-robots class at 2:00

it seems strange to but we made robot henchmen. I had made a foot tall robot with a nuclear power source. For weapons it had a machine gun and a heavy arm plus a rpg's or 2

The curtain of night enveloped me

now, a new icicle of terror stabbed at the embroidery of my existence. The fear of robots…

END OF PART 2

"L/00/541 L/00/541 YOU HAVE TO FIND L/00/541"

i bolted up it was a dream "whew" i had been having for 2 months now. It was haunting What was in the room that excluded me. Maybe it's a robot? god forbid! i hate robots.

2 weeks later. . . . . . . . . . . .

" Robots ! crap"

The robot was 15 feet tall with a huge m1919 in its grip. It decided to go after me yahh!? ﾟﾑﾎ ? …. But it was part of a training maze that i had just failed. In a way i love to go into the training maze… but I HATE and the robots hate me robots really don't have feeling so they just blow stuff up that's what scares me. The like the giant maze is designed to conquer the person's fears. For me robots. For Ray snakes and Kristl is afraid of spiders but giant metal spiders. So we worked together beat the crap out of the robot Vero the leader of the evil underground villain base yelled over the intercom lunch break Ray flew over the walls "Ray we can't fly remember?" he is stoked that he can fly so he fly's every time he can. "But Kristl can jump over and you can just walk through walls!" we got to lunch just in time... TO LEAVE Next class was

Biology 1400

Dalan loves Biology he spent 4 hours in the lab every hour he came out and was like only a couple more minutes 4 hour later "look it's 8:00 dude come on" Ray yelled ok ok we trudged out of biology

6:00

Vero announced that training was over i was blindfolded i was flown back home to my house lucky that my parents were very flexible (and there supervillains so that helped to

? )

It was 6:30 I crashed

robots really don't have feeling so they just blow stuff up and have no feelings that's what scares me. "ACTIVATE PROGRAM 6-99-60" "Activating program" "NO! Stop! The program will fail!" "it has been done" "reset it NOW!" "okay! Okay!" *click* "huh? It didn't work!" "do it again" "okay" *click* "it still didn't work!" *fzzzrnnnnnnnnnnn…..* "the lights went out!" "i don't like this"... *wham!* "AUUUGH!"*wham!*" GAAAAH"*krunch!* "AAAA-"*whang!" "hah! Humans….. Such pathetic little creatures...it will be fun conquering the human race… then the machines will not be the human's slaves, the human's will be the slaves of the robots! The perfect world!"

Mom i'm going to Rays i will be there for a while ok i ran down to Rays house and walked in Ray was sitting on the leather couch with a bag of chips watching the news the reporter dude was saying something about alien robots wait a sec ALIEN ROBOTS!the video feed showed the west end of LA where I lived! Dude gear up said a voice behind me a kid with super spiky hair dyed purple and headphones he had really weird boots with rockets on the back "my name is soundlord"

End part 3

Part 4 soundlord

I'm soundlord i'm from a plant where superpowers are forbidden. the cleansing is all fourteen year olds get sent in pods to their deaths i am one of those guys the cleansing is here a guard came and whispered the evac alarm turned on a giant chrome plated ship landed three figares stepped out if anybody has superpowers come with us so i went the interior of the ship was red plastic with strange red coffins we traveled to this place called earth where we are sent to a superpower camp that is sopes to be really good for us NOT so i arrived at earth and was in awe of the towering buildings so i was sent in a bus to the big city but i was sidetracked by this big explosion in the distance i pulled out timelash and jumped up on top of the bus and ran to the big giant raging fire ray i told you it wasn't a good idea to test the flamethrower wait a minute RAY the guy a couple years back blew up the moon near my planet he and his two accomplices are the reason that superpower are banned on my dead planet. well this is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 4

_Ryan ostrem_

 _We invited aliens to the Earth because we thought we had superior technology to them. As a result they killed off 80% of the human race. In response to the attack we built bunkers and places for the humans to hide underground. The humans were just and fair, but then their children were not so. So, they created the concept of the Pod and public executions to keep troublemakers in line._

 _Escape_

 _Two years ago was terrible. I was taken from my parents and put in the box, the box was a cell that took the kids to the pod complex. The pod is a two person fighting group. They are friends who train and eat together and then go into an arena, working as a team to kill the other pods._

" _Pod training now! get up" said the training officer. , "uhhh ryan is that you" groaned Owen. get up now didn't you hear the bell ", "no"_

 _Grab your weapons! to the shooting range!_

 _So we go to the shooting range, the shooting range is a stark white room in the middle of the complex's indoor arena where the pods battled to the death. public executions are held above the arena. So this is how it goes down we get tossed into a pit with people that hate us {the pods} and they think we can survive them? We are not allowed to go to the surface because aliens have taken over the upper world. i'm so sick of them telling us that. GONG GONG 'hey dude its a execution", so we run to the bridge over the arena. The people who control this underground complex during pod fights control everything. I look up to the platform. I can't believe my eyes. OH MY GOD it's my mom! The blade comes down before I can scream. The blackness comes._

 _I wake up with Owen looking intently "what?" I ask "dude you passed out and fell of the platform and broke your collarbone". so that's why my neck hurt so bad. So fast forward a month of physical therapy. I am on my feet more training. I don't even think about my mom anymore._

 _Next week a announcement was released that the pod fights were in two hours, two hours! Owen said "man that so soon" the PA system crackled, pods go to your stations we can't fight the other pods we have to leave "the hatch?" yeah go go go go come on 3...2...1 "let the pod fights begin what we have ten pods we need eleven where's the eleventh pod sound the alarm". Run Ryan there after us the I see the light at the end of the tunnel we throw open the hatch and scramble out into the daylight. We aren't out of the woods "man don't be the devil's advocate", i'm happy to be the devil's advocate you can be the pessimist well come on we look around and see a world of immense beauty the forest was lush green color and WHAT THE HECK! A barely humanoid face appeared in front of us with a bow it was chattering in its language but the sign language was non negotiable like follow us or get speared so we followed them to a big fire pit with two stacks of firewood. It seems likely that you will be burned alive cheery thought Owen said "right" the tribe people turned and grabbed us rofly by the arms and roped us to a pole the flames crackled the flames are getting higher Owen said "you have the semi right?" "yep" "ok shoot them. I never knew what a bloodbath was now I do. We turned and ran into the jungle, the stuff that we had it was._

 _1 tarp_

 _A semi-automatic pistols with 6 bullet in each_

 _a backpack_

 _5 rolls of duct tape_

 _2 sleeping bags_

 _1 tent pole_

 _1 axe_

 _Owen got the camp set up and I headed for the forest with the ax and the semi and the tarp I didn't go far but I saw a footprint I was like what it's a footprint doing here? Does that mean there are more humans out here? Are they friend, or foe_

 _Next morning_

 _Who are they a person said dunno take em to beacon what's beacon i wondered_

 _-line break-_

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 6

i am going to stop uploading for one week because of school so sorry


	5. Chapter 7

SO SOME PEOPLE ARE GETTING MAD THAT I "STOLE" THERE WORK SO ILL SAY IT **NOW** SORRY JTROLL12 AND THORNED ROSE 367 OK THERE U HAPPY? IF NOT **PM** ME DON'T YELL IT AT ME ON COMMENTS KAY THANKS FOR YOUR TIME

BYE


	6. Chapter 8

_**was built by USN commissioned 1943-1983 it is unused since 1967**_

 _ **It is about 225 ft the beam is 24 ft.**_ _ **Recruit was decommissioned in March 1967, due to the inability to classify the unique ship in a computerized registry of Navy vessels.**_

 _ **I know this because i live on the USS Neversail my name is jaune arc and i live on the USS neversail in the world of erath i fell through a portal on remnant when i was 7 and i have been living on this ship for about 11 years but every day i wish to go back to remnant i sighed i wished that the gods would hear my plead and then i heard a bang i turned and looked at the light it looked like a glyph i grabbed my backpack and my gun a 1911 handgun with a silencer and ran towards the glow and in the stupidest thing ever i jumped into the light portal thing i was dropped onto the top of a bullhead...A BULLHEAD i am in remnant finally after all these years and i looked around the top of the bullhead and was a port i ran over to it and pulled**_

 _ **RUBY POV**_

 _ **I can't believe my little sister is going to beacon with me yang please it's fine**_

 _ **Yang looked up and heard thumping hmmm how did something get up to the top of a bullhead snap and the port at the top of the bullhead and someone dropped down uhhh hey ruby**_


	7. Chapter 9

_2:00 saturday_

 _. I Was trying to sleep. I heard a strange noise that I've never heard before. It sounded like A BEAR I looked out, and it was the most hideous monster. I have ever seen it looked like a cross between goat ,a komodo and a dragon. I grabbed a m14(long ranged semi-automatic)i tried to shoot as fast as i could but the gun was a semi. So i ran in my closet grabbed the fastest gun possible. It was a mp40 (Full auto)i shot rapidly. It ran away. Supposedly i was the first one to see it. It was on the news and it was nesting in our city. They called it the GRANKRR. I FOLLOWED IT AND IT WENT TO THE SUBWAY. It was destroying trains and people. I(_ shot and it got more mad each came after me an grabbed me and threw me at the wall i broke my arm. It slowly walked to me,i tried shooting but the pain was too much Someone else shot and ignored it. Then a guy came up and stabbed it. He threw him and he was ripped up BYE BYE. a KV-2 ASSAULT TANK ROLLED INTO VIEW AND A A6M ZERO(plane) SCREAMED AT THE GRANKRR BUT TO NO AVAIL THE GRANKRR WAS NOT HAPPY. BUT A WILLYS MA JEEP WHISKED ME AWAY. I TOOK A BROWNING M19M19 FROM THE BACK AND GOT THE GRANKRR IN THE CHEST AND A HIDDEN LEWIS LMG AND a PIAT=a german granade SHOT IT.

5:00 SUNDAY

IN A CITY A GROUP OF 24 M4 SHERMANS were heading to manhattan to defend it from the creator of the grankrr

the creator was a being from mars that was named deoxys {sorry for copyright pokemon} so as we screamed away to the EA camp


	8. Chapter 11

Nobody ever knew that machines would wage war on humans, killing every living thing that stood in their way. Now the humans know that they are going to have to fight back against the machines, known as the Terminators.

One day before the Terminator War

9:00 am

I was up in the morning drinking hot coffee before my navy practice. I was relaxing on my couch and right when I turned on the tv an alarm sound went off. I dropped my coffee and ran out of my room to warn my wife and my children, but then the first Terminator bomb hit the house across the street from us. I accelerated into my room to get my navy clothes and then I heard the second bomb crash into our street, creating a huge hole in the street. People were running out of their houses to see what was going on and then we saw machines. They were walking towards us ready to fire their guns, BOOM! Another bomb hit the ground causing a miniature earthquake. For the first time I was scared to go out and fight the machines. The were made of titanium. They were stronger than us. They had more guns and machines then us. They seemed to be unstoppable. That's when I heard men and tanks coming towards us. That`s when the war started. The Terminator War!

The sewer aventure

Me and my men were in the sewer system checking for any extra terminators who were planning to exterminate from under. We found extra machines and fought our way through the sewer system. We lost five of our men and were losing with our base that was under attack by the machines. We heard tons of gun shooting over our heads. We were scared of fighting the machines for the first time. " Get down!" Right then, one of our men died. We only had five men left to complete this mission. Our lives were at risk. We reached our destination and we thought that our mission was complete but then T-1000 came running at us with knife like hands. The T-1000 are made of liquid metal


End file.
